Mistletoe
by Ksiezniczka
Summary: G1. Some PWP for Christmas. Blurr just wants Hardhead to give him a kiss under the mistletoe.


**I need to let these two have a break from all the shit I give them in "Without Question" or else they will rebel and become even harder to write... Also I need to practise romance beyond fluff before I forget how to do it, and this doubles as an answer to a bunny on the TF Bunny Farm. **

**Hardhead and Blurr are already together here.**

**Merry Christmas everyone. And Happy Chanukah to all my fellow Jews!**

**Transformers (c) Hasbro.**

oOo

Hardhead was an Autobot of few words. He knew actions spoke volumes on their own, and saw no reason to waste energy talking when he could be using it much more productively. If it made him come off as an aft-head, so be it - he didn't much care about the opinions of others.

He rarely spoke, and when he did he used as few words as possible. Besides, when one was dating someone like Blurr, one didn't have much room to get more than a few words out at a time.

But sometimes, even a 'bot like Hardhead had to ask, "What is that?"

"Whatiswhat?" Blurr leaned in the door frame of the room the pair shared, face-place contorted in a way that Hardhead just knew his partner was suppressing laughter. "There'snothingoutoftheordinaryhere. Nope, noway, nothing, absolutelynothingatall."

Hardhead was one of few Autobots who could manage to glare intensely even with a visor. And glare he did, both at his partner and at the odd plant Blurr had tied to the unique crest on his helm.

"Oh, youmeanthis?" The blue mech poked at the plant. He was trying to be coy, but it wasn't working as well as Hardhead suspected he wanted it to. "Youhaveheardofmistletoe, right?"

The tank grumbled. He'd heard of it. He'd been tempted to break Autobot code and smack a human upside the head because of the stuff. It was all over the base. Hardhead just didn't understand what kissing under a plant had to do with anything. Then again, he didn't much understand anything about Christmas, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

Realising Blurr was still talking, he again started listening just in time to hear, "and, youknow, Iwasjustthinkingmaybewecouldbealittlenaughty, andsaveSantathetrip?"

"Hn," Hardhead grunted and walked right past the blue mech into the hallway. He didn't mind if Blurr wanted to be affectionate, but all this Christmas stuff was irritating him and he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Hardhead!" Blurr sounded exasperated, and if the tank weren't so miffed it may have sounded cute. "Whereareyougoing!?"

"To get drunk," the green mech muttered. Maybe then he could get this stupid tradition off of his mind.

"Ohnoyoudon't!" the blue used his speed to his advantage and ran up ahead of his partner, blocking the hallway. "You'remakeanannoyingdrunk! Lastweekyougotsoslagged, youweresingingMadonnaallnight, andIamnotputtingupwiththatagain! Besides..." he pressed up against the tank, grabbing hold of the other's shoulders to keep him from walking away, "youstillowemeakiss."

Hardhead wiggled his shoulders a bit, but Blurr held tight, refusing to let go.

"Get off me."

"No," the blue mech smirked. He was enjoying this, the little sadist.

"...Blurr..."

"Isaidno!" the shorter eased up onto his tiptoes, smirk widening into a full-on Cheshire Cat grin. "Iamnotgoingtoleaveyoualone, unlessyoukissmeunderneaththemistletoe."

The tank stared at the speedster, as if to say, "Are you serious?", but he knew for a fact that Blurr could be just as stubborn as he was, and the young blue mech was not budging on this matter. Even worse, he couldn't think of one Autobot who would side with him over this.

And, when he actually stopped glaring long enough to look at Blurr - who was now being unusually silent, waiting for what he thought was rightfully his - he couldn't help but feel a little bad. Blurr always tried so hard to please him, and even now as he refused to let him pass, he was still trying, wide optics glowing almost-white and mouth pouting just a little.

He just knew he was going to regret this, somehow.

Because Blurr hadn't been expecting for him to give in so fast, it took the smaller 'bot by surprise when the tank pushed him roughly against the wall, lifting him up just a bit in the heat of the moment as he pressed his mouth plates to the others as much as he could. The blue mech squirmed for a few minutes until his partner eased up, and then, still young and inexperienced, practically fell against the tank.

Blurr had never understood how anyone could go "weak in the knees", s he humans said, until he had started dating the tank, Hardhead's kisses made him weak.

The kiss deepened and Blurr offlined his optics to better feel everything Hardhead was doing to him. The movement n his mouth was rough and domineering, as the tank was still a bit angry, but Hardhead still held Blurr up with one hand, gently, just to be sure the blue mech didn't fall over entirely. His other hand was currently tearing that damned plant off Blurr's head.

If he could protest at the moment, Blurr would have, but right now all he could think to do was to enjoy the moment and hang on for dear life.

He couldn't feel his feet, couldn't feel anything but love and lust and thank Primus he wasn't organic and didn't have to breathe. It was as if the ground had dropped out beneath him entirely.

When Hardhead finally pulled apart from him, Blurr was left leaning forward a bit, still caught up in the moment, before coming to his senses a bit and onlining his optics, intaking air through his vents just a little quicker than he would normally, as if he'd just run a short race.

The tank wasn't glaring, per se, but his visor was glowing intensely and his mouth was pulled into a taut line. His left hand hadn't stopped holding Blurr up.

"Hardhead?" Blurr asked. "What'reyou- wah?" he was taken by surprise as the other suddenly pulled him into their shared room and placed him on the berth with a mixture of both tenderness and roughness that only a mech like Hardhead could manage to do. Blurr gasped as he felt the other's mouth clamp down on his windshield, "H-Hardhead! Thedoorisstillopen!"

The tank grunted, not moving his mouth, but kicking out one leg to activate a switch on the wall that shut the door. At the same time, one hand was now caressing the speedster's legs, which, being custom-built for maximum speed, were extremely sensitive. Blurr started to shout out at this sudden, blazing sensation, but was quickly silenced with another, powerful kiss. Hardhead slipped his glossa into the mouth of the other, dancing it around with elegance that almost didn't fit the normally-stoic soldier, though at this point he too was having trouble suppressing husky growls.

If the first kiss had been to settle an argument, this one was a revelation. Really, it was Hardhead's kiss from start to finish. He had taken it, and now that he had, all that was running through his CPU was an almost primal desire to take more. He shifted his weight, settling himself more solidly just in case, and rocking slightly, just enough to cause Blurr to soften involuntarily beneath him.

That softening was all the encouragement he needed. He moved his mouth up to the blue's throat, letting the blue feel his dental plates against the cool metal of his neck. Blurr couldn't help but shiver, feeling his engine roar to life with satisfaction. He would have yelled out if he could, but his body was so focused on taking in air he could merely whimper at all the other was doing to him. Hardhead registered this somewhere beneath the animalistic desire and slid a hand up the blue's back, firming his grip and gently kneading.

The tank moved his mouth lower again, skimmed over the curve of Blurr's throat and slid the same hand back around, over the plane of Blurr's stomach.

"H-Hardh-head," Blurr stammered, mouth not wanting to work. He panted, mouth joining vents as his body tried to take in as much air as it could before he overheated. He was breathless and needy, whimpering, "Iwant..." Moaning. "Wa-ant...!"

"Sh," Hardhead said with surprising tenderness, slowly moving his hand the last critical inch.

Blurr's entire form arched beneath the tank, and in response, the green mech hooked both hands beneath the speedster's knees, gently drawing them up and apart until blue lay before green, completely open and completely his.

The blue mech could see need on his partner's face, feel it in the sturdy frame his legs were now wrapped around, and he slid his smaller hands over the tanks chest, fumbling it open to fill the room with the bright light of his partner's beautiful spark.

Snarling impatiently, Hardhead shoved Blurr's hands away and dealt with the final barriers himself, biting back a growl at the relief and torment when their two sparks again met. Blurr was sure he cried out, but couldn't tell over the ringing in his audial receptors and the sensation of the tank above him, around him, inside him. All he could do was feel, feel how glorious and enthralling and exciting and slightly terrifying Hardhead really was.

The blue's crested head finally fell back, too heavy to support. His hands gripped at the other's back, desperate to find some stability in the room that was now seemingly spinning. Hardhead was the only stable thing left and Blurr clung to him, cradling his motions for a few short, mind-blowing breems before the last shreds of his own control snapped. He pulled the tank down closer, a bit roughly, not able to imagine what it had felt like to not have his own spark intertwined with the green tank's own.

Everything around the pair melted away and ceased to exist, and there was only Blurr and Hardhead and the ferociously boiling love and desire inside both of them.

Blurr shuddered, wound tight and frantic. Forcing his optics online - when had he shut them off? He couldn't remember - he gazed up lovingly at his partner, fighting to focus. Hardhead's face was set in hard lines, all angles etched with power and lust. In this harsh frame, the visor blazed so brightly, Blurr could feel the heat licking his frame.

The sensations shook the speedster until his whole world exploded, a detonation that left him limp, drained, and shaking in the arms of his tank. When had he become so needy? Blurr gave one final shudder before passing out completely, hands falling limp draped over the other's back.

As he himself came down from the overload, Hardhead couldn't help but smile slightly. His partner was still so young, and didn't have the endurance that he did. Suddenly feeling something in the palm of his hand, he looked down to see green, organic matter stuck in his joints. Shaking what was left of the mistletoe out, he chuckled slightly.

Maybe not all Christmas traditions were so bad.

-_fin-_

**It didn't appear too forced or awkward, did it? I have never been fully comfortable with this kind of thing... But I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
